Laugh Maker
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: El pequeño Inglaterra llora, y el pequeño Francia quiere hacerlo sonreír. "-Soy tú "Laugh Maker" y te traje una sonrisa" Leve Chibi!FrUK. Con un Omake.


Hello! De nuevo yo con un fic FrUK! es que me es inevitable, el FrUK necesita más amour, y yo le dare el mio! este es un songfic que me vino de la nada, siento que la canción queda bastante bien aplicada a la relación entre Francia e Inglaterra, bueno, al fic**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Hima-Papa y Laugh Maker es de Bump of Chicken

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Leve Chibi!FrUK-FrUK, ni siquiera lo consideraría pairing.

**Advertencias: **Posibles OOC, shota? Francia, no tanto eso ultimo...les recomiendo escuchar la canción en que me inspire al leer, creanme a mi me ayudo a escribir, en fin, al fic!

* * *

**Laugh Maker**

Se hallaba sentado en el piso de su cuarto, apoyado contra la puerta con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

Sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, el ignoro eso, no tenía los ánimos ni las fuerzas para abrir.

Su visitante siguió insistiendo, llegando a colmarle la paciencia.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar, no pensaba abrir, su rostro no era apto para recibir una visita; su pequeño rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que caían sin para a través de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Hasta que respondes Anglaterre-Era Francia, y piensa "Genial, dios me odia seguro"- Soy tu "Laugh Maker" y te traje una sonrisa.

-No jodas-Dijo enojado por el horrible acento que tenía Francia al hablar inglés.

-Vamos abre que hace frío-Dijo el francés frotándose los brazos.

-"Laugh Maker" ¡Esto no es una broma!-Dijo enfatizando con asco el apodo que se había dado el galo así mismo-. ¡No recuerdo haber llamado a alguien como tú!-Grito con todas la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitieron, para luego en un murmullo casi inaudible decir-. Si estás aquí no puedo llorar.

Francia desde el otro lado de la puerta, miro tristemente el trozo de madera que los separaba y pensó "Inglaterra es tan difícil de tratar"

El inglés escucho de nuevo que tocaban su puerta, no dudo ni por un segundo quien era;

-¿No te dije que te fueras frog?-Comento intentando detener sus lágrimas.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice esto…-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, que empezaba a ponérsele borrosa, ahogo un quejido antes de seguir- ¿Qué hago? Creo que voy a llorar

Sintió las lágrimas luchando por resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¡Shut up! El que tiene ganas de llorar soy yo-Dijo Inglaterra del otro lado de la puerta atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas y parándose frente a la puerta-. ¡No tiene sentido si tu lloras también!

Inglaterra se sentó otra vez apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, Francia por inercia hizo lo mismo mientras se echaba a llorar.

Después de un rato solo se escuchaba el sonido de ambos niños hipando, entremezclado con el llanto.

-…O-oye Fran…no, "Laugh Maker"-Dijo el inglés secándose o intentando secarse sus lágrimas con su ante brazo-. Aún…planeas hacerme reír.

Francia abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado mientras lloraba, para luego ponerse de pie, y sonreír quedamente, con el rastro aún fresco de sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-No me puedo ir a casa si no lo hago-Dijo con decisión, secándose con la manga de su vestido, cosa inútil.

-C-creo que podría dejarte entrar-El más joven se levantó e intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, ya que esta se hallaba atascada-. E-está abierta de mi lado, tú solo empuja.

No hubo respuesta, eso inquieto a Inglaterra.

-Francia, ¿France? ¿Frog? Oye, responde-Dijo tímidamente apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, que apretó con fuerza;

-¡Vamos di algo un son o un sun! Lo que sea solo di que estás ahí-Dijo desesperado por completo-No puede ser…me dejaron solo otra vez.

Sintió su pequeño corazón dolerle, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, su corazón caía en pequeños pedazos, al sentirse traicionado por su único amigo…porque aunque lo negara era así como sentía al mayor.

-¡"LAUGH MAKER" ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA!-Grito desgarradoramente, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y agarrando con fuerzas su capa-¡JUSTO TE VAS CUANDO EMPEZE A CREER EN TI!

Estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, llorando como nunca había llorado en su corta vida, olvidando a sus hermanos que habían sido los causantes de su llanto inicialmente; De una pelea estúpida de niños a la decepción de sentirse sin la única persona que quería…y que había supuesto que a él le quería de igual manera, lo había abandonado en cuanto confió en él.

Sintió el ruido de un vidrio romperse a su espalda, dio vuelta su rostro para ver que había causado ese sonido, en la ventana vio a Francia cargando una gran rama, con el rostro lloroso y una gran sonrisa.

-¡HE VENIDO A TRAERTE UNA SONRISA!-Grito con fuerzas sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

Inglaterra le contemplo con una cara de sorpresa, aun sentado en el suelo.

El galo entro por la ventana, mascullando un poco enojado al ver que su vestido de rasgo con los trozos de vidrio que quedaron en lo que solía ser la ventana. Ignorando eso, siguió caminando hasta estar frente al más joven, arrodillándose para quedar de su mismo tamaño y rebuscando algo en la manga de su vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Inglaterra, de esta saco un espejo pequeño, poniéndolo en frente del pequeño que se vio reflejado en este.

-Incluso tu rostro lloroso puede sonreír petit-Dijo con dulzura.

_Increíblemente sonreí._

*Omake*

Varios años después ambas naciones se encuentran en la casa de Inglaterra…pasando por la misma situación.

Ahora ambos se hallaban frente a la ventana, reducida a unos trozos esparcidos por el suelo, que ambos miraban en silencio.

-Me debes una ventana Frog-Dijo Inglaterra sin apartar la vista de su ventana hecha trisas.

-¿No te la puedo pagar con mi cuerpo?-Pregunto mirándolo esperanzado y pervertida mente.

-Olvídalo-Dijo con decisión.

-¿Y con un beso?

-Lo pensare-Dijo Inglaterra sonrojándose y sonriendo suavemente.

_Sorprendentemente volví a sonreír_

* * *

No creo que sea necesario poner una traducción ya que son palabras simples y básicas.

Si les gusto déjenme un review


End file.
